1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy weight for exercising and, more particularly, to such a handy weight which is easy to be taken up and safe during exercising.
2. Description of Related Art
Handy weights such as dumbbells are well known. The dumbbells are so small that they can be used for exercising either indoors or outdoors. Yet the dumbbells have an unattractive appearance and are awkward to be handled. Additionally, they are generally made of metal, especially cast-iron, a hard material which would do considerable harm to the furniture or even to the exercisers themselves when the dumbbell is dropped accidentally.
A handy weight in a ball-like configuration is also known. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, this handy weight is configured as a substantially spherical body (90) having a handle (94) and a handhole (92) for the hand to enter to grip the handle (94). Furthermore, the body (90) is hollow and made of plastic, including the part forming the handle (94). The hollow body (90) may be filled with sand (96) fully or partially, via a bottom aperture (99) which is then closed by a plug (990). The amount of sand varies depending on the weight which the exerciser needs.
The ball-like handy weight provides an appealling design, and its plastic body (90) is harmless even in an actual collision.
However, it has been found that the spherical body (90) will roll on the floor or ground before coming to rest in a random position, i.e. without the handle (94) being at the uppermost, as illustrated in FIG. 5, which makes the handy weight less easy to be taken up at the next turn. Even though a plurality of bosses (98) is provided in the body (90) in a location opposed to the handle, as shown in FIG. 4, the bosses (98) will not function unless the spherical body (90) has been placed down carefully and is kept motionless after then.
A more serious problem about the ball-like handy weight is that the exerciser is often injured at the wrist when performing an exercise that involves rapid arm-swinging. This is because the movable sand in the hollow body (90) quickly and unexpectedly changes the center of gravity of the whole handy weight such that the exerciser can hardly adjust to the change.
A further problem about the ball-like handy weight is that the fingers of the exerciser may be jammed uncomfortably in the handhole (92), as a result of the hollow handle (92) which will be deformed and will reduce the dimension of the opening (92) as the handy weight is lifted.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a handy weight to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a handy weight which is easy to be taken up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handy weight which is safe during exercising.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.